El Disfraz Perfecto
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento deciden conocer por primera vez lo que es el Halloween, y Rivaille, a pesar de sus negativas, también recibe una agradable sorpresa. [BL/Lemon]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Spoiler:** Ninguno

.

* * *

**El Disfraz Perfecto**

.

_By Faby Kaban_

.

.

_Año 850, transcurrían los últimos días del mes de octubre._

Todos los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento se relajaban lo más que podían, y trataban, aunque sin mucho éxito, de olvidar un poco el infierno que los esperaba fuera de las murallas. Habían vivido los últimos días en una paz transitoria que ansiaban durara más tiempo.

Cada uno de ellos se esforzaba por cumplir lo mejor posible con las asignaciones que se les encomendaban dentro del cuartel general, Eren se la pasaba en entrenamientos y experimentos con Hanji y Rivaille, Armin y Chista eran los encargados de arreglar la biblioteca; Jean, Ymir y Connie se encargaban del cuidado de los caballos; Reiner y Bertholdt almacenaban todos los víveres; Mikasa y Sasha eran ocupadas en cualquier actividad que las distrajera, de vigilar a Eren y robar comida, respectivamente; y otros, que eran vistos como los más desafortunados, se encargaban de la limpieza de todo el lugar y eran supervisados por Rivaille.

En una de las tardes que Armin dedicaba a la clasificación y cuidado de los libros, encontró uno que inmediatamente atrajo su atención: Se notaba considerablemente viejo, tenía las pastas color cobre, las hojas amarillentas y escritas con letras grandes y cuidadosamente decoradas y hablaba de diferentes costumbres y tradiciones que los pobladores del mundo antiguo disfrutaban. Olvidó los libros que tenía pendientes de acomodar en sus lugares, se enfocó en la lectura de tan curioso ejemplar y se maravilló de saber que existieron cosas tan curiosas como _Navidad_, _San Valentín_, _Pascua_, entre otras, una en especial llamó su atención: _Halloween_, no entendía cuál era el motivo para que la gente se disfrazara de muertos y había algo que no le quedaba claro.

.

.

.

Por tercera vez consecutiva, Christa tuvo que avisarle a Armin que la cena estaba lista, la chica no entendía cuál era la fascinación de su compañero con ese tosco libro que encontró. La única forma en que logró que se moviera fue pidiendo autorización para que llevara el libro con él y que lo guardara en su dormitorio.

Ya en el comedor, Armin mantuvo el libro a su lado todo el tiempo, provocando curiosidad en todos sus compañeros, y hasta en el propio Irvin Smith que, sorprendiendo a todos, posó sus manos en los hombros del joven y se acercó a su oído.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? Nos has intrigado a todos… - Susurró haciendo erizar al chico.

- ¿Eh? ¿Se refiere a esto? – Señaló el libro con su mano, Irvin asintió – En un libro antiguo que encontré en la mañana… Habla sobre algunas tradiciones y costumbres de la gente antes de las murallas… - Se sintió ansioso por tener a todos observándole.

- ¡Oh, eso suena interesante! Quizá deberías compartirnos algo. – Manifestó Hanji.

- Sí, Armin, platícanos qué dice. – Continuó Sasha.

- B-Bueno… Habla de cosas muy interesantes, tradiciones de varios lugares y otras que cambian dependiendo del lugar en que se hagan, hay una que me de verdad no entiendo, se llama Hallo in o Hello wen o algo así… - Se rascó la cabeza confundido.

- Halloween – Corrigió Irvin - ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Te puedo explicar un poco… - Sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso? – Preguntó Mike.

- Mi familia desciende de Inglaterra, cuando era pequeño me platicaron un poco acerca de ello. – Explicó con naturalidad.

- ¿Estás seguro que lo recuerdas? Fuiste pequeño hace siglos, dudo que te acuerdes… - Comentó Rivaille mientras escondía la boca detrás de su taza de café.

- Muy gracioso, Rivaille, y te recuerdo que no diferimos mucho en edad. – Afiló la mirada mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros.

- No te enojes, Irvin, mejor platícanos de esa cosa que dijo Armin. – Intervino Hanji.

- Está bien – Tomó aire y continuó – La palabra Halloween provine de la expresión _All Hallows' Eve_ o _Víspera de todos los Santos_, tiene su origen en una festividad céltica llamada _Samhain_, en la que se celebraba el fin de la temporada de cosechas y se consideraba como el _Año Nuevo_. Ellos creían que la línea que separa este mundo y el mundo de los muertos se estrechaba con la llegada del Samhain, y eso permitía que los espíritus, buenos y malos, pasaran a nuestro mundo, los buenos eran invitados y los malos eran rechazados, y para ahuyentarlos, la gente usaba trajes y máscaras aterradores, usualmente de muertos o de fantasmas – Se detuvo para tomar un poco de vino – Esta festividad también les servía para hacer un balance de alimentos y ganado para el invierno, en cada hogar se encendía una hoguera y se apagaban todos los demás fuegos, y si había algún animal sacrificado, sus huesos se arrojaban a ella. Si no me equivoco, lo celebraban en los últimos días de octubre. Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo. – Sonrió complacido.

- Pero, eso es lo que no me queda claro, ¿para qué vestirse como muerto o disfrazarse de algo? ¿En verdad podían ahuyentar a los espíritus? ¿O sólo lo hacían por mera tradición? – Preguntó Armin.

- Es imposible saberlo con certeza, pero supongo que les funcionaba, recuerda que son tiempos diferentes y, obviamente, no podemos pensar cómo ellos lo hacían, quizá para ellos estaba bien seguir sus tradiciones. – Explicó Nanaba.

- Es cierto, es imposible saber lo que ellos pensaban… - Reflexionó Armin.

- A mí me parece divertido, sería genial disfrazarse y andar por ahí en la noche. – Dijo Christa entusiasmada.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Aprovechemos que estamos en los últimos días de octubre, y hagamos un pequeño Halloween! – Gritó Hanji, fue apoyada por algunos más.

- ¿De verdad podemos hacer eso? No tenemos nada de eso que mencionó el Comandante… - Cuestionó Eren.

- Cierto, pero según lo que me dijeron, en los últimos años las personas se enfocaban a disfrazarse y hacer algunas bromas, algunas tenían fiestas en sus casas y otras decoraban calabazas, en realidad eran pocos lo que seguían la tradición al pie de la letra. – Aclaró Irvin.

- ¿Entonces por qué se considera "tradición" si no la seguían? – Increpó Mikasa.

- Bueno, en ocasiones las tradiciones se modifican de acuerdo al contexto en que se vive, las personas ya no tienen la costumbre de hacer las cosas como antes, pero creo que mientras se recuerde lo que fue importante en algún tiempo y se siga haciendo, podemos continuar hablando de una tradición. – Intervino Mike.

- Tienes razón. Creo que sería bueno seguir la sugerencia de Hanji, podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta de Halloween, sobre todo para que ustedes conozcan lo que se hacía antes. – Sentenció el Comandante.

- ¿Y de qué carajos sirve? Me parece una estupidez. –Afirmó Rivaille.

- Lo acaba de decir Irvin, es para que los chicos conozcan la tradición, y después podemos hacer más fiestas de las que hay en el libro de Armin… Ya, no te enojes, Rivaille, ¡hasta te haré un disfraz a tu medida! – Hanji se acercó al Sargento y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Tsk. Idiota, ya cállate. – Exclamó el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento.

- Ya está bien, mañana podemos hacer todos los arreglos necesarios, por ahora es mejor que se vayan a dormir. – Indicó Irvin.

Y así lo hicieron todos los subordinados, algunos de ellos se encontraban entusiasmados por disfrazarse y hacer esas cosas que el Comandante había dicho, algunos otros sólo veían esa fiesta como un pretexto para dejar de hacer por un tiempo sus obligaciones, a otros no les importaba en lo más mínimo todo eso del _Halloween_.

.

.

.

Tal como había indicado Irvin, al día siguiente se hicieron los preparativos, en realidad se planteó algo muy simple: Una fiesta a la que todos irían disfrazados de lo que quisieran, algunos bocadillos con figuras de fantasmas que unas chicas se comprometieron a preparar, algunas bebidas para todos y una fogata al finalizar la noche. Ellos consideraban que eso sería suficiente para poder vivir su primera experiencia de ese tipo.

Por supuesto, no todos habían accedido a participar, Rivaille estaba más que asqueado con la idea de una fiesta, disfraces y demás tonterías que a sus compañeros entusiasmaban tanto, sólo le quedaba el consuelo de que ese día podría desentenderse de todos y descansar en algún lugar bien lejos de ellos. Aunque para su mala suerte, Irvin no planeaba dejarlo fuera de una de sus contadas celebraciones, no, definitivamente no, el Sargento, al igual que los demás, participaría en la fiesta y se tendría que divertir.

- _Titánica tarea…_ - Pensó el rubio al hojear al catálogo de disfraces que Hanji había diseñado para Rivaille.

- ¿Irvin, ya te decidiste? – Preguntó la castaña un poco impaciente.

- Me trajiste muchas opciones, tengo que pensar seriamente cuál es la adecuada, y sobre todo, cuál sí usaría él… - Revisó una vez más las hojas.

- Escoge el que más te guste, ya después veremos cómo lo obligamos a que lo use. – Añadió la castaña.

- Está bien, será este – Señaló uno de los dibujos – Tenlo listo lo más pronto posible, necesito convencerlo antes de la fiesta. – Le regresó el catálogo a la mujer.

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de todo. – Guiñó un ojo y salió de la oficina.

.

.

.

_31 de octubre, 1900 horas._

Por fin el día había llegado, todos los soldados tenían listos sus disfraces, el comedor estaba siendo decorado de la forma que Irvin indicó, los encargados de la comida y las bebidas iban de un lado a otro preparando todo, y Rivaille peleaba, una vez más, con el Comandante por el traje que le regaló.

- Rivaille, no seas aguafiestas, te verás bien con el disfraz, fue pensado especialmente para ti… - Se masajeó las sienes.

- Sabes que odio las estúpidas fiestas y no voy a usar algo hecho por las sucias manos de esa loca. – Aventó el disfraz a la cama.

- Todos vamos a participar, sería injusto que seas el único que se queda fuera. – Tomó de nuevo la prenda - Vamos, sólo hoy, ¿sí? Sólo un rato – Extendió el traje al pelinegro.

- Tsk. Esta será la única vez en tu vida que me verás usando esto. – Arrebató el disfraz de la mano del rubio.

- Y créeme que lo disfrutaré… Te espero en el comedor. – Sonrió y salió del dormitorio.

- Idiota... – Tomó la prenda y la observó cuidadosamente - ¿Y cómo carajos me pongo esta mierda? – Preguntó con frustración.

.

.

.

Reiner, de una manera por demás complaciente, ayudaba a Christa con todo lo que la chica requería para los bocadillos, por supuesto, Ymir hervía de coraje cada vez que lo veía cerca de ella, pero no podía hacer nada en su contra ya que, según la pequeña rubia, "_Reiner era tan amable que la ayudaba en todo, y eso lo hacía ser una excelente persona que no merece nada malo_", esas palabras taladraban en la memoria de la castaña cada vez que el hombre, más sonriente de lo común, se acercaba a "su rubia".

En una de las tantas vueltas de Reiner a la cocina, descubrió detrás de algunas cajas, unas botellas que llamaron de inmediato su atención, eran altas, de color azul, cerradas con corchos y con un estampado que no reconocía, tomó una de ellas y la observó detenidamente, no tenía idea de qué eran pero definitivamente contenían algo alcohólico, y él tenía que probarlo. Guardó cuidadosamente dos de las botellas en la parte de atrás de la alacena, decidió esperar hasta que comenzara la fiesta para sacarlas y compartir su hallazgo con algunos de sus amigos.

Algunos minutos después, Mike entró a la cocina y se dirigió al lugar en donde Reiner había estado husmeando, sacó una de las cajas y se quedó observando unos segundos, miró hacia los lados como buscando algo pero no dijo nada a los presentes, tomó la caja que había movido y salió del lugar. En el camino hacia el comedor se encontró con Bertholdt y Reiner, ambos lo saludaron con cortesía y siguieron caminando, a Mike le pareció notar algo extraño en ellos, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, en ese momento le preocupaba más la falta de un par de sus apreciadas botellas de vino especial, sólo esperaba que Irvin no se diera cuenta del faltante, pues las botellas habían sido traídas de Sina sólo para complacer el paladar exigente de los altos mandos.

.

.

.

Finalmente, a las 2000 horas, dio inicio la primera fiesta de disfraces en la Legión de Reconocimiento. El comedor fue decorado con fantasmas, arañas, cosas que parecían ser caras de muertos y monstruos y algunas telarañas, las cuales causaron un mini infarto en Rivaille cuando las vio.

Los disfraces fueron lo mejor de la noche, no porque fueran ejecuciones perfectas de alta costura, sino porque muchos se basaban en algo desconocido para la mayoría, algunos de los soldados recurrieron a Armin para que les ayudara con los detalles o para que les diera nuevas ideas. Entre los más destacados estuvieron el de _vampiresa_ de Mikasa; el _Jinete sin cabeza _de Bertholdt, que por cierto lo hacía ver más alto de lo que ya era; el de _Muerto viviente_ de Jean, quien se aferró a usarlo pese a que sus compañeros le dijeron que se vistiera de caballo; el de _Querubín_ de Christa, sobre el cual, Ymir opinaba que no difería nada con su vestimenta diaria; y el de _Calabaza _de Eren, el castaño no estaba nada contento con usar esa "bola naranja sin chiste" pero gracias a su indecisión para elegir, fue el único disfraz que quedó disponible.

El Comandante Smith parecía ser el más contento en la fiesta, desde que la inició oficialmente, y en todo momento, no dejó de lucir su elegante traje de _Pirata_, lo portaba con orgullo y no dejó que nadie se perdiera su interesante historia sobre el origen de esos peculiares personajes. Por otro lado, Hanji sorprendió a todos con su hermoso disfraz de conejo, contra lo que todos habían vaticinado, la mujer portaba un traje sencillo, de colores blanco y rosa y se movía con tal suavidad que daba la perfecta impresión de ser un tierno animal con orejas.

Algunos otros disfraces que se veían desfilar eran los de _Hombres lobo, Monstruos _de cualquier parte del mundo, animales aterradores y algunos no tanto, _Vampiros, _entre otros. Pero lo que nadie lograba ver, y todos ansiaban verlo, era el disfraz de Rivaille, se les había informado que el Sargento estaba presente, pero en las dos horas que llevaba de iniciada la celebración, nadie, ni siquiera Irvin, lo había visto.

- Mike, ¿sabes dónde está el pequeñín? – Cuestionó Hanji.

- ¿Te refieres a Rivaille? – Se quitó la máscara de mono que traía para poder ver a la mujer.

- ¿Pues quién más? Sé que es pequeño, pero no puedo creer que haya desaparecido… - Se rascó la cabeza confundida.

- Lo vi poco antes de que iniciara la fiesta, pero no creí que fuera a desaparecer así de repente… Quizá aparezca más tarde… - Se colocó la máscara de nuevo y caminó hacia Nanaba.

En otro de los extremos del comedor, exactamente dónde se encontraban las bebidas, Reiner se acercó al ponche preparado para todos con una de las botellas que había encontrado y vació todo el contenido en la bebida, mientras, Bertholdt y Connie vigilaban que su amigo no tuviera interrupción en su peligrosa misión.

- Listo, vámonos… - Susurró Reiner acercándose por la espalda a los otros dos.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Lo pusiste todo? – Preguntó Connie con impaciencia.

- Si, lo puse todo, camina. – Lo empujó hacia adelante.

- No crees que nos metamos en problemas, ese ponche fue hecho sin alcohol para que todos pudieran tomarlo… - Cuestionó el alto con angustia.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas! Un poco de alcohol sólo amenizará esto, estoy seguro de que ni lo van a notar. Ahora vámonos que todavía hay una botella para nosotros. – Empujó a los dos frente a él y se mezclaron con los demás compañeros.

.

.

.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué hora me puedo quitar esto? – Preguntó el castaño por enésima vez en la noche.

- Eren, espera un poco, mejor trata de divertirte... –Respondió Armin.

- Yo digo que nos vayamos, esto es demasiado estúpido. – Refunfuñó Mikasa.

- Chicos, es sólo una fiesta, hace mucho tiempo que no íbamos a una, no sean así… - Suspiró el rubio.

- Está bien… Pero tendré que ir por otro vaso de ponche, el calor en esta cosa es insoportable. – El castaño jaló el cuello de su disfraz y se hizo aire con la mano.

- Pero no tardes demasiado. –Advirtió la pelinegro mientras su hermano caminaba.

Al dirigirse a la mesa de las bebidas, Eren observó que tres de sus compañeros se alejaban a gran velocidad, pensó que tal vez habían hecho algo indeseable y suspiró pesado, pensó que si no tuviera ese estorboso disfraz podría correr junto con ellos y andar de un lado a otro. Se sirvió un refrescante vaso de poche, lo bebió casi hasta terminarlo y pensó que tenía un sabor diferente al primero que se tomó, decidió ignorar el detalle y se sirvió más.

- _Mejor voy un rato hacia afuera, ya no aguanto este calor…_ - Pensó al observar que estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

Bebió de nueva cuenta hasta la mitad de su vaso y se sentó en una de las rocas cercanas a la entrada, por alguna razón había comenzado a sentirse extraño y con un poco de mareo. Se quedó observando lo estrellada que era la noche, contempló la combinación perfecta de tonalidades azules y grisáceas que adornaban todo lo largo de firmamento, llamaron su atención algunas de las estrellas que brillaban como nunca las había visto, parecía que bailaban ante sus ojos y se perdió ante esa magnífica vista. Esa noche era hermosa, la más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que una persona se acercaba a él, habían pasado escasos cinco minutos de que observaba el cielo, y en ese tiempo aquél desconocido había logrado estar a sólo un metro de distancia, se quedó observándolo por unos segundos y, moviendo una pequeña piedra con el pie derecho, logró atraer la atención del castaño.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó exaltado pues no lograba ver a nadie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que todos se divertirían en la estupidez esa? – Se acercó más al chico pero él parecía no verlo.

- ¿S-Sargento? – Reconoció de inmediato la voz, más no lograba ver a la persona - ¿Dónde está? –Afilo la mirada y logró ver una pequeña sombra que se movía.

- Frente a ti, idiota. –Movió una de sus manos hacia el chico.

- Oh, ¡ya lo veo! Perdón, con la oscuridad de la noche no pude verlo. – Se quedó observándolo unos segundos - ¿Dé qué está disfrazado? – Hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

- Según Irvin, esta cosa – Jaló un poco la tela del traje – Es el traje tradicional de un _Ninja_, pero no tengo ni idea de qué mierda es eso… - Cruzó los brazos con enojo.

Eren lo observó con curiosidad, el Sargento vestía un extraño atuendo de color negro, y que por cierto, estaba muy entallado a su cuerpo, lo cual hacía resaltar sus perfectamente trabajados músculos, tenía tapada la cara con una tela que permitía ver solamente sus ojos y algunos mechones de cabello. Mientras el chico lo observaba, Rivaille quitó la tela que cubría su boca y caminó hacia él.

- ¿Por eso no ha dejado que nadie lo vea? Creí que se había encerrado en su cuarto… - Volvió a sentarse en la piedra de antes.

- No quiero que me vean con esto, además ni siquiera quería venir a esta porquería, Irvin me obligó. – Tomó asiento en otra piedra a lado del castaño.

- Pero si no quiere que lo vean, ¿por qué se acercó a mí? – Cuestionó confundido.

- Porque pareces estar muy aburrido, y además eres tú, contigo es diferente… - Terminó la frase como en un susurro.

Eren no atinó a dar una respuesta, lo último que había escuchado logró sonrojarlo de manera descomunal, sus mejillas ardían por razones que desconocía, le empezaron a sudar las manos y el nerviosismo de estar tan cerca del Sargento lo invadió.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Observó al chico con detenimiento – Creo que eso que estás tomando te hizo daño… - Sacó una botella, de esas azules que encontró Reiner, que escondía en algún lugar y le dio un sorbo.

- N-No… Estoy tomando ponche… No tiene nada raro… - Miró fijamente el vaso que tenía en la mano.

- Pues entonces deberías tomar algo de esto – Le extendió la botella – Te haría relajarte tanto como a mí… - Al ver que el chico no la tomaba, la acercó a sus labios y bebió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué está tomando, Sargento? Se supone que no iban a traer alcohol… - Lo miró con detenimiento.

- Para ustedes no hay alcohol, para nosotros siempre hay, mocoso – Levantó la botella y señaló la línea en donde se encontraba el líquido – Quizá cuando seas más grade podrás tomar tanto sin ponerte ebrio. – Hizo una pequeña muesca de sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro que no está ebrio? Usualmente no hablaría tanto, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no quiere que lo vean… - Sonrió.

- ¡Claro que no estoy ebrio! – Se levantó de prisa – Si lo estuviera, me hubiera caído cuando me levanté y me habrías visto de inmediato hace rato, eres un idiota, mocoso. –Le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Esta bien, perdón… - Se sobó el golpe - ¿Está seguro de que no quiere ir adentro? Los demás estarían felices de verlo… - Lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

- No, no quiero. Mejor quédate aquí y platiquemos un poco, también tú estás muy hablador. – Tomó de nuevo asiento.

Y sucedió lo que Eren jamás hubiera imaginado: Estaba a solas con Rivaille, en una noche hermosa, platicando trivialidades, escuchando el acompasado cantar de los grillos, observando la preciosa luna frente a sus ojos y ambos poniéndose cada vez más ebrios.

Tanto se enfrascó el castaño en la plática, que no se percataba de que cada vez que se le acababa la bebida, Rivaille le medio llenaba el vaso con el contenido de su botella, esos pequeños regalos y lo que había tomado antes sin saberlo, estaban conduciéndolo a su primera borrachera.

.

.

.

- Voy a buscarlo. –Sentenció la chica levantándose de su asiento.

- Mikasa, espera, no creo que sea necesario… - La detuvo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo que no es necesario? ¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo se ha ido? Se supone que sólo iba por una bebida, ¿no? – Preguntó molesta.

- Pero, podría estar en cualquier lado, además hay muchas personas aquí, seguramente está platicando con alguien, ya regresará…. – Intentó calmarla.

- Si no regresa en media hora, iré a buscarlo. – Se tiró pesadamente en su silla.

- ¡Mikasa! Ven, ayúdame. –Interrumpió Sasha.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? – Cuestionó con desgano.

- ¡Ven rápido a la cocina! Necesitamos tu fuerza. – Hizo el ademán de estar levantado pesas.

- Ve con ella, yo me quedaré a esperar a Eren. – Dijo Armin al notar la indecisión de Mikasa.

- Está bien, pero quiero que vigiles bien. – Se levantó de la silla y siguió a la otra chica hasta la cocina.

- _¿A dónde te fuiste, Eren? No podré tenerla en paz por mucho tiempo…_ - Pensó el rubio mientras se sobaba las sienes.

.

.

.

La plática entre Rivaille y Eren tomó un curso extraño para los dos, ambos estaban completamente ebrios pero, gracias a que no se habían movido de las rocas, ninguno se había percatado de su estado. Habían hablado sobre las misiones pasadas, sobre esa fiesta y las que, seguramente, se aproximaban y algunas otras cosas que posiblemente no recordarían para el siguiente día. En ese instante, por azares del destino, había salido a flote el tema de las relaciones de pareja entre los soldados y, principalmente, hablaban sobre las parejas no oficiales, pero que todos sabían que se gustaban.

- Ya, en serio, Sargento, ¿son ciertos los rumores de usted y el Comandante? – Bebió otro trago.

- Esas son estupideces, no hay nada con ese descolorido… ¿Quién dice lo contrario? – Dio otro sorbo más a la botella.

- Todos lo dicen… Pero si usted dice que no es cierto, entonces le creo. – Sonrió de manera extraña.

- Si quisiera tener una relación con alguien, créeme que no sería con Irvin. – Lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces con quién sería? – También lo vio a los ojos.

- Pues con… Nadie que te interese… - Desvió la mirada.

- Sargento, no sea así, estamos en confianza… - Por un impulso desconocido se acercó a su superior.

- Estás ebrio, por eso hablas así, no deberías preguntar esas cosas… - Acortó más la distancia con el chico.

- También usted lo está… Y por eso me atrevo a hablarle así, por eso quiero saber quién le interesa… - Lo vio a los ojos y se perdió en su mirada.

- Si quieres saber eso, entonces me tendrás que decir quién te gusta a ti… No creas que te irás sin decir nada… - Lo retó con la mirada.

- Está bien… - Agachó la cabeza – A mí me gusta… - Volteó al escuchar un ruido extraño.

En realidad, no sólo Eren escuchó el ruido, Rivaille también volteó al escuchar lo que parecían ser unas pisadas bastante fuertes, se quedaron en silencio y lograron captar unas voces, las personas que las emitían se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

- ¡Jean, cállate! Si sigues diciendo eso le diré a Mikasa toda la verdad. – Afirmó Connie bastante ebrio.

- Imbécil, si te atreves, le diré a Sasha que te mueres por ella desde hace mucho tiempo. – Sentenció el otro.

- ¡No te atrevas! ¡Jamás te perdonaré que hagas eso! – Gritó con desesperación.

- Pues entonces no me delates, yo se lo diré a su tiempo… - Siguió caminando junto a su amigo.

Ambos hombres, considerablemente ebrios por el ponche, se dirigieron hacia afuera, pasaron cerca de donde se encontraban Rivaille y Eren, tomaron el rumbo hacia una de las esquinas de la construcción, se perdieron en la penumbra y sus pasos dejaron de ser audibles.

- Ven. – Rivaille tomó a Eren de la muñeca y lo jaló.

- ¿Umh? ¿Qué? – Logró articular mientras seguía al Sargento.

El pelinegro casi arrastró al chico hasta las caballerizas, observó rápidamente el lugar y se internaron en el espacio de almacenamiento del alimento, arrojó al castaño en una las pacas de heno y después se sentó a su lado.

Se mantuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, parecía que ninguno se decidía a romper el ambiente de tensión que se generó. Rivaille quiso darle otro trago a la botella, pero se dio cuenta de que se había terminado, colocó el envase vacío a un lado y suspiró con pesar.

- ¿P-Para qué vinimos aquí? – Por fin hablo Eren.

- Para que no nos vean, creo que es obvio. – Resopló molesto.

- Pero pudimos ir a otro lugar, las caballerizas me parece muy apartado de la fiesta… - Comenzó a ponerse ansioso.

- Estábamos en medio de una plática, no voy a dejar que alguien nos escuche… Por cierto, estabas a punto de decir algo, ¿no? – Se acercó al castaño.

- Ah, b-bueno, sí… P-Pues yo… - Bajó la mirada.

- Me ibas a decir quién te gusta… - Inesperadamente se acercó tanto que quedó a escasos cinco centímetros del otro.

- A m-mí me gusta… - Tragó saliva – U-Usted, Señor… - Comenzó a temblar de todo el cuerpo.

- Vaya… Por fin te atreves a decirlo. – Esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Por fin? ¿U-Usted lo sabía? – Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Pues claro, ¿te han dicho que no eres muy bueno escondiendo secretos? – Rozó ligeramente su mejilla.

- P-Perdón… No debí decirlo, no debí fijarme en usted, yo no… - Se avergonzó e intentó levantarse.

- ¿Acaso ves que me moleste? ¿No querías saber quién me gusta? – Lo jaló hacia él.

- S-Sargento, está ebrio, ya no debería decir más… Será mejor que me vaya… - De nuevo intentó moverse.

- Ven aquí, mocoso estúpido – Atrajo al chico hacia él, hizo que quedaran tan cerca que podían percibir sus respiraciones, puso una mano en la nuca del castaño y unió sus labios en un tierno beso.

Eren estaba tan sorprendido que no podía reaccionar, no comprendía lo que pasaba pero, en definitiva, no quería que se terminara. El contacto con los labios del Sargento era suave, delicado, y, a pesar del alcohol, olía en extremo bien. Accedió a la petición de la lengua ajena, separó ligeramente los labios y permitió el acceso del pelinegro en él; comenzaron un vaivén suave que fue subiendo de intensidad mientras corrían los segundos, el Sargento imponía un ritmo difícil de seguir para el joven, pero gracias a toda la determinación que poseía, no escatimó en esfuerzos para aguantar y disfrutar aquel ansiado beso.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, el pelinegro volvió a acariciar la mejilla del otro y esperó a recobrar poco a poco el aliento.

- Ahora puedo decírtelo, me gustas, Eren. – Afirmó en cuanto pudo hablar.

El castaño quedó estupefacto, quiso responder pero las palabras no lograban salir, sólo pudo ver esos radiantes ojos grises como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se acercó de nuevo a la cara del otro, la mano de Rivaille le irradiaba calor, un calor tan enorme que lo impulsó a besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez, ambos tomaron un ritmo agresivo desde el inicio, el juego de lenguas pasó a ser prioridad. Con la fuerza que le proporcionaba su musculatura, el Sargento empujó poco a poco al chico sobre una paca, logró recostarlo y cuando intentó hacer su siguiente movimiento, se separó de repente.

- Eren… -¿Quién carajos te dijo que te pusieras ese disfraz? – Dijo al percatarse de lo estorboso que era el atuendo.

- Ah, lo siento… No quedaba otro… - Sonrió avergonzado.

- Pues si quieres que continúe, tendrás que quitarte esta porquería. – Sentenció molesto.

En un intento desesperado por deshacerse de todo lo que estorbaba, el castaño jaloneaba el disfraz con todas sus fuerzas pero apenas lograba moverlo un poco. Recordó que cuando se lo pusieron, cerraron algo en la parte de atrás, por lo que comenzó a jalarlo hacia adelante hasta que escuchó que algo se abrió, o se rompió, en realidad no le importaba. En su último intento, logró quitarse la prenda, la aventó con fuerza al frente y suspiró con alivio, observó a Rivaille y éste le sonrió de lado.

Sin embargo, no se percataron de que al momento que Eren jaló el traje, golpeó una de las pacas que estaban frente a él y la desestabilizó hasta tirarla; el ruido producido por el heno cayendo llamó la atención de Hanji, que, buscando a Rivaille por todo el lugar, llegó a las caballerizas.

Tras el estruendo producido, el Sargento tomó a Eren de la mano, hizo una rápida maniobra para poner el disfraz de calabaza debajo del chico y lo tiró al suelo, acto seguido, se aventó encima del castaño y los cubrió a ambos con un poco del heno del que tenían alrededor. Casi como si les estuviera dando tiempo de esconderse, Hanji ingresó a las caballerizas en cuanto los hombres estuvieron cubiertos, observó todo el lugar y notó desorden donde colocaban el heno, quiso ignorar el detalle y suspiró.

- ¿Pues dónde se metió el enano? – Dijo Hanji mirando de un lado a otro, después caminó hacia afuera de las caballerizas y se detuvo de repente – Sólo espero que le esté dando buen uso al disfraz que con tanto esfuerzo le hice. – Suspiró pesado y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Al notarse fuera de peligro, Rivaille decidió continuar en dónde se había quedado antes, sin importarle estar envuelto en heno, comenzó a acariciar los brazos del chico, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente, sin romper el contacto, se deshizo de su propio disfraz y lo aventó a un costado, terminó el beso y se incorporó lentamente mientras acariciaba el torso del chico, producto del contacto de las manos ajenas, éste comenzaba a soltar ligeros sonidos. Con una maestría impresionante, el pelinegro logró levantar las piernas de Eren y colocarlas enfrente de él y, gracias a que debajo del traje el chico sólo llevaba la ropa interior, el acceso a su creciente erección fue muy sencillo, bajó delicadamente el calzoncillo y cuando se vio sin obstáculos, tomó la hombría de Eren y comenzó a masajearla arrancando sonoros gemidos de placer, al poco tiempo, descendió hasta llegar a la entrada del menor, la palpó con delicadeza y usando el líquido pre-seminal del chico, introdujo uno de sus dedos, sintió de inmediato cómo el castaño se contraía, pero para su sorpresa, no reusó el contacto y hasta ahogó uno o dos gritos al sentir que era dilatado.

La hermosa vista del castaño excitado, sonrojado y a su completa disposición, superó enormemente todas las fantasías de Rivaille, que sin proponérselo, habían sido bastantes, pues poco tiempo después de que se conocieron, el pelinegro no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese chico, y por eso intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, mantener esos deseos al margen de todo, pero Eren no ayudaba mucho, por eso, esa precisa noche, no resistió más.

Quitó del medio sus propios calzoncillos, frotó un poco su erección bastante animada y se acercó a Eren.

- Respira profundo y relájate. –Indicó mientras retiraba su dedo

Así lo hizo el chico, su actuar tan obediente permitió una penetración limpia y casi indolora, ambos la disfrutaron sobre manera y gimieron desde sus respectivas posiciones. Rivaille esperó unos segundos a que el otro se acostumbrara a la sensación, cuando lo consideró suficiente, inició un rítmico movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, las estocadas pasaron de suaves a rudas a medida que se envolvían en placer.

Los gemidos de Eren eran sonoros, principalmente en las repetidas ocasiones en que su superior tocaba su próstata, más de una vez se vio en la necesidad de tapar su boca para acallarlos un poco; por su parte, el Sargento trataba de controlarse lo más que podía, pero la estrechez del menor hacía que sucumbiera ante esa oleada de placer que tanto ansiaba experimentar.

Pasaron varios minutos en ese armonioso vaivén, Rivaille apretó con fuerza la cadera del chico anticipando su orgasmo, Eren contrajo aún más los músculos de su vientre bajo permitiéndole disfrutar todavía más de él. Sus vistas llegaron a un color blanco y brillante, ambos hombres experimentaban el orgasmo más acogedor de sus vidas, sus hombrías dejaron escapar su semilla al mismo tiempo y los dos llegaron al éxtasis entre gemidos y gritos de placer.

Las piernas y los brazos del pelinegro temblaban sobre manera, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del chico, éste lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo envolvió en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Esperaron juntos a que sus respiraciones se regularizaran y se besaron tiernamente.

.

.

.

- Hanji, ¿pudiste encontrar a Rivaille? – Cuestionó Irvin con preocupación.

- Sí, está bien, regresa a la fiesta. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero, ¿por qué no se ha aparecido si ya casi termina todo? – La tomó de los hombros.

- Está ocupado con Eren, los vi platicando en las caballerizas… - Comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

- Ah, ¿entonces no está solo? Eso es bueno, creí que se había puesto melancólico o algo así. – Caminó junto a la mujer.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien con esos dos – Sonrió ampliamente – Vamos, no querrás perderte lo último de la fiesta. – Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron más rápido.

.

.

.

Después de arreglar un poco el desastre del heno, Rivaille indicó a Eren que debían regresar, se vistió de nuevo y ayudó a Eren a cerrar el disfraz, que afortunadamente no se rompió pero hubo que quitarle mucho heno, cuando estaban a punto de retornar, Eren tomó al Sargento del brazo.

- Señor, quizá no debo preguntarlo, pero ¿qué pasará ahora? – Cuestionó sonrojado.

- Pues seguiremos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora, ¿qué quieres que pase? – Lo observó con detenimiento.

- Pues yo lo preguntaba por lo que acabamos de hacer, además de las cosas que dijimos… - Bajó la mirada.

- No tiene caso apresurar las cosas, no te puedo decir qué va a pasar porque no lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo con calma – Giró hacia él y le acarició una mejilla – Por curiosidad, ¿sabes cómo es un disfraz de _Maid_? – Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Maid? No, no sé, pero puedo preguntarle a Armin… - Respondió pensativo.

- Averígualo, la próxima vez lo usarás. – Giró de nuevo y caminó hacia el edificio del que se habían alejado.

Eren se entusiasmó tanto por escuchar que habría una próxima vez que, al menos dos veces, estuvo a punto de tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Regresaron a la fiesta, se toparon con algunas personas encargándose de los preparativos para encender la fogata y algunos otros tirados en el suelo, ninguno de los dos quiso preguntar qué había pasado pero supusieron que estaban ebrios, sobre todo después de ver a Jean, Reiner y Connie en calidad de bultos. Caminaron juntos sin separarse más de dos pasos, tal y como solían hacerlo para las misiones.

En su camino se toparon con Mikasa y Armin, la chica fue tan insistente que Eren tuvo que pasar el resto de la noche con ellos, por su parte, Rivaille se dirigió con Irvin y Hanji, y por supuesto, no dudaron en bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de sus actividades durante la noche. El pelinegro se percató de que Hanji se había dado cuenta de qué había estado haciendo con Eren, y tuvo que golpearla en más de una ocasión para que no lo dijera.

Así concluyó la primera celebración de _Halloween_ de la Legión de Reconocimiento, con la mayoría de los soldados ebrios pero todos muy contentos. La fogata fue todo un éxito, y hasta hubo la propuesta de hacer otra en cuanto se comenzara a sentir el frío del invierno. Eren aprovechó cuando Mikasa cayó dormida para platicar con Armin, le preguntó acerca de varios disfraces y de cómo podía hacerlos, su amigo lo ayudó con gusto, pero no terminaba de entender para qué necesitaría el castaño tal cantidad de trajes. Incluso Rivaille sonreía para sus adentros, pues sin habérselo propuesto, obtuvo una sorpresa muy especial y divertida.

.

.

**F I N**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D_

_A decir verdad, no soy apegada a esta o alguna otra celebración de este tipo, pero hubo razones de peso para escribir este Fic cofcofconcursosdefacebookcofcof, por ello he decidido compartir con ustedes el motivo por el que no he actualizado "Días Difíciles" (les juro que lo actualizo la próxima semana D:)._

_Y bien, si les gustó o no, o si tienen algo que quieran decir, todas sus reviews son bienvenidas._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
